With few exceptions, the existing pressure sensors operating on the principles of capacitance change as a function of the pressure under measurement employ a single or pair of capacitors including a single tensioned diaphragm experiencing a small deflection under pressure loading. As the deflection of the diaphragm is limited to a small value, the turn-down ratio (ratio of the maximum to minimum values of the measurable pressure) and resolution of the existing pressure sensors are less than satisfactory. For example, a differential pressure sensor measuring the dynamic pressure of the fluid flow varying in a range of 100 to 1 must have a 10,000 to 1 range in the differential pressure measurement. A differential pressure sensor with a such a high value of turn-down ratio is not commonly available at the present time.